


Pillows and machines don’t work well.

by Blue_Food_1



Series: • LOONA One-shots • [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Food_1/pseuds/Blue_Food_1
Summary: Olivia hye “Accidentally” put a pillow in the washing machine.
Series: • LOONA One-shots • [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402
Kudos: 2





	Pillows and machines don’t work well.

Olivia Hye didn’t mean to make a mess. 

Okay, well maybe she did.

But that not the point.

She needs to find a way to clean it now.

It started when Vivi wanted me to wash the pillows.

Since she wanted to go to a cafe somewhere.

And so I did as I was told and took the pillows and.....shoved them in the washer.

But no one told me that I had too take the pillowcases out!?

And that I was supposed to take the ones downstairs and not the closet?

Turns out those were super old and had feathers in them.

I guess I didn’t really think and I just shove them in.

With the case.

And I think you know how that goes...

It went everywhere, like the sink, the kitchen, the rooms.

Everywhere.

So I did what anyone would do.

I played them.

Because Why Not?

Then I realized that I was going to have to clean it.

I thought well Vivi made me do it so why don’t I just keep playing. I’ll be fine.

Right?

Well, not exactly, but I had fun.

Isn’t that what it’s all about?

Fun.

Well, that ended when Vivi came home.

“OLIVIA WHY IS THERE FEATHERS EVERYWHERE, AND WHATS THAT BURNING SMELL!!!??? 

And honestly I really don’t know what was that burning smell.

“Uh-..............long story”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next : Heejin eats Hyunjin’s Love bread.


End file.
